Halifax County, North Carolina
Halifax County is a county located in the U.S. state of North Carolina. As of the 2010 census, the population was 54,691. Its county seat is Halifax . Halifax County is part of the Roanoke Rapids, North Carolina, Micropolitan Statistical Area. History The county was formed in 1758 from Edgecombe County. It was named for George Montague-Dunk, 2nd Earl of Halifax, President of the Board of Trade from 1748 to 1761. In 1774 the southeastern part of Halifax County was combined with part of Tyrrell County to form Martin County. Halifax County historically holds the number 1 or 2 spot in North Carolina for the number of harvested white-tailed deer (NC Wildlife Commission). In the 2009-2010 Deer hunting season, 5,443 whitetails were harvested. It is 250 more than 2nd place, Northampton County. Law and government Halifax County is a member of the regional Upper Coastal Plain Council of Governments. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.82%) is water. Adjacent counties *Northampton County, North Carolina - north-northeast *Bertie County, North Carolina - east-southeast *Martin County, North Carolina - southeast *Edgecombe County, North Carolina - south *Nash County, North Carolina - southwest *Franklin County, North Carolina - southwest *Warren County, North Carolina - northwest Major highways Demographics 2012 Estimate }} As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 54,691 people residing in the county. 53.2% were Black or African American, 40.0% White, 3.8% Native American, 0.7% Asian, 1.1% of some other race and 1.2% of two or more races. 2.1% were Hispanic or Latino (of any race). As of the census of 2000, there were 57,370 people, 22,122 households, and 15,308 families residing in the county. The population density was 79 people per square mile (31/km²). There were 25,309 housing units at an average density of 35 per square mile (13/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 52.56% Black or African American, 42.57% White, 3.14% Native American, 0.54% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.47% from other races, and 0.71% from two or more races. 1.01% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 22,122 households out of which 31.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 44.10% were married couples living together, 20.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.80% were non-families. 27.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.51 and the average family size was 3.06. In the county the population was spread out with 26.20% under the age of 18, 8.00% from 18 to 24, 27.70% from 25 to 44, 23.20% from 45 to 64, and 14.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 90.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 86.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $26,459, and the median income for a family was $33,515. Males had a median income of $28,025 versus $20,524 for females. The per capita income for the county was $13,810. About 19.40% of families and 26.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 33.00% of those under age 18 and 22.40% of those age 65 or over. Communities *Aurelian Springs *Brinkleyville *Enfield *Halifax *Heathsville *Hobgood *Hollister *Littleton *Roanoke Rapids *Scotland Neck *South Rosemary *South Weldon *Weldon Townships The county is divided into twelve townships: Brinkleyville, Butterwood, Conoconnara, Enfield, Faucett, Halifax, Hobgood, Littleton, Palmyra, Roanoke Rapids, Roseneath, Scotland Neck, and Weldon. See also * Haliwa-Saponi tribe * National Register of Historic Places listings in Halifax County, North Carolina References External links * Halifax County government official website * Roanoke Rapids NC based County Visitor Center * NCGenWeb Halifax County - free genealogy resources for the county Category:1758 establishments in the Thirteen Colonies Category:Halifax County, North Carolina Category:Counties of North Carolina Category:Roanoke Rapids, North Carolina micropolitan area Category:Settlements established in 1758